1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a non-volatile memory device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a non-volatile memory device having an air-gap and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a non-volatile memory device is highly integrated, parasitic capacitance between wirings, gates, and active regions is increased. Thus, it is required to develop a non-volatile memory device having a low parasitic capacitance and a method of manufacturing the non-volatile memory device.